


Just the beginning

by Cholericoppo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Reddie, Summer, Trashmouth Tozier, benverly - Freeform, pennywise is dead, wentworth loves his son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cholericoppo/pseuds/Cholericoppo
Summary: Summer just started and the losers take on camp and convince Eddie to come with where he meets Richie tozier who’s new to Derry and is sent to camp with his sister (Abigail tozier) to meet new people in this small town





	1. “Ma it’ll be fine” Introduction chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi. I’ve been planning this story out for a while it’ll still probably be shit but I tried to be creative with these characters and try new things!

“I’m going” 

Eddie, do you know how many diseases are just flowing around a place like that. A fragile boy like you doesn’t belong at a place like that. Ma I’m not fragile and I’m almost eighteen Bill will be there and so will stan. They’re my friends Ma and they all want me to go. “I never liked any of those boys Eddie-bear.” Sonia deadpanned. Ma it’ll be fine it’s just two weeks and that’s it I’ll be back before you know it. Eddie kissed his mom on the cheek as he went upstairs to finish packing. He wasn’t too thrilled about going to camp because he himself knew all the lingering nasties places like those leave. But Eddie was trying to convince himself he was growing out of this big lie he’s been living all of his life. And he thought it’d be a change instead of being cooped up in his house all day. Eddie had to block all thoughts about his mother out of his mind or else he’d guiltrip himself into running right back to his “ma”.

*

Everyone is meeting at bill’s house.

“Where the fuck is eddie”.  

“He’ll b- be here I Kno- kn-ow he will stan”, bill stuttered. 

“Mike and Ben went to go pick him up.” bev said as she entered the room

“William.. your friends are at the door” mrs. Denbrough shouted. All three heads rapidly turned at the screaming of bills name. They all went down stairs and saw Eddie and sighed with relief. Bev just stood there and looked at Eddie with big eyes she was so proud of him. Mike was driving his dad’s van and Ben rode shotgun while bill and Stan in the second row and Bev and Eddie in the third row. The ride to camp was at least 30 minutes away. The ride included stopping for food, bev’s many bathroom breaks but Eddie just thought she was trying to see if he could handle it, Ben and mike fighting over who got to play the next song, and Bill dozing off every now and then and Stan just watching him an awe.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. “Get up losers”

 

“Get up losers” “we’re here”. Mike shouted with enthusiasm 

The losers have been waiting all year for this two week camp trip but Eddie couldn’t see why. As soon as he got out of the car all he saw were the millions of germs just chilling all around the camp site. There were camp counselors handing out sheets of papers and ball caps that read “Summer well spent- Derry camp -2018”.  But everyone else was so excited even about the insanely cheesy hats Eddie couldn’t help but laugh at how giddy they all were. 

“Welcome!” a lady probably a counselor strolled up to them with a very peppy smile that looked like she’s been practicing since she was out the womb. “Here are your maps, itinerary and here is your Cabin buddy list, Please sit tight and wait for further Instruction by your other camp guide straight ahead"

 **Cabin Buddy L** **ist /** **4 to a cabin:** **  
**

**Cabin 1:**

**Stanley U, Benjamin H, Victor C, Henry B**

**Cabin 2:** **  
**

**Beverly M, Marcia F, Greta B,  Abbie T** **  
**

** Cabin 3:  
**

**Richard T, Edward K, William D, Mike H**


	3. "Looks like we're cabin buddies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie meet?!?!?!?!

ALL RIGHT CAMPERS , If everyone could make a single file line at the greet station that would be fantastic. There you will find your Camp Derry gear, and your Cabin attendance sheet.

"There's really not a lot of people here", Bill said running up behind Eddie while waiting in a single line for camp stuff.

''Derry is small, I'm kind of glad there isn't so many people here and you guys are even lucky I'm doing this when this whole experience could go down to shit so fast"

''Quiet Eddie, You'll love it here" Bev said already at the front of the line.

"yea Eddie, YOU'LL love it hereeee" Eddie turned around to see who was talking. Someone he didn't recognize but Eddie couldn't help but just stare instead of being good ole feisty Eddie, he just stood there and stared.

" Hi yes, Take a picture and it'll last longer eds" The boy said while snapping Eddie out of it.

"who the fuck are you and don't call me eds". The boy stepped up to come closer and talk to Eddie.

"Hi Richard Tozier, but your mom calls me Richie nice to meet ya. Looks like we're cabin buddies Edward, Richie said as he held out his cabin attendance sheet for Eddie to see. ''This should be REAL fun I tell ya but kinda sucky for ummm lets see here Mike Hanlon and William Denbrough'' Richie said while squinting at the sheet. I hope they don't mind all the fun we'll be having Eddie spaghetti, It usually gets pretty loud. Richie said with a wink and walked off completely normal. Eddie looked frustrated but deep down he wanted this Richie kid to give him a run for his money. At least he hoped, while within seconds of meeting this boy there was something that Eddie liked about him, Eddie thought he was cute until he opened his obnoxious little mouth but Eddie liked the way his lips were perfectly pink, How lanky he looked, and how his midnight black curls slightly fell on his forehead but Eddie thought he was too forward and was able to see past everything else because he thought his obnoxiousness was much too strong.

"Did he just imply we'll be having sex??????"

" Why eddie? Ww-e-re you cons-s-idering'" Bill laughed.

"ohhh fuck you '"WiLliAm"'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spare me. This chapter is total shit. and its so short but I'm trying to get all these short chapters out of the way while i figure out Exactly how i want this story to go. So definitely be expecting longer ones. But i thought this was a good way to see rich for the first time and how Richie and Eddie meet or it could just be me being an idiot and just hoping. So I hope you guys just bare with me through these short fun chapters and I'd love if you guys shared any ideas or things you would like too see in this story:))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was just like a intro chapter where you can see 6/7 losers journey to camp. And get an idea of how these characters are with each other. Bill and Stan haven’t gone further than like lowkey flirting so they aren’t an official thing but they understand what they have with each other. Mike and Ben are pretty close I don’t know how I came up with them to be so close it just kind of happened and Bev is like Eddie’s big sister that completely adores him. Also in future chapters. You'll see who all is at the camp. Its not a lot :,D. As i touched on the subject before Derry is obviously a small town. and this camp will have 3 cabins. There's 4 girls. (Beverely Marsh, Greta Bowie, Abigail Tozier, Betty Ripsom) . And eight boys. (Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Victor Criss, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough, Patrick Hocksetter.


End file.
